


New Additions

by miss_whimsy



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Gen, M/M, Robron Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_whimsy/pseuds/miss_whimsy
Summary: Robert and Aaron meet their new niece.





	

Tiny fingers wrapped around Robert's thumb and he knew immediately that he was lost. 

“Look at you,” he said quietly, so as not to disturb the sleeping baby. “You're going to break hearts. It's the Sugden genes.”

“I'm not sure that's something to be proud of,” Aaron said, resting his cheek on Robert's shoulder as he fixed the pink hat which was falling off Holly’s head. “Besides, Vic doesn't break hearts. Just you. “

“Cheers,” Robert said without looking up. “She's so small.”

“Yeah that's babies for you,” Aaron teased, his attention divided between Holly and Robert, who was still surprising him after all the years he’d known him. “I had no idea you'd be like this. You don't fuss like this about Sarah and Jack.”

“It's hard being a good uncle when their parents hate your guts,” Robert pointed out. “I am trying with them.”

“I know,” Aaron laughed quietly, pressing his lips together regretfully when Holly twisted and started to cry. 

“No, no little one,” Robert soothed, standing up to walk his new niece around the room. “Shh, I've got you.”

It took a couple of minutes to get her to settle again, but eventually she fell back to sleep as Robert rocked her. He smiled, pleased with himself, walked back over to Aaron who was watching him with an odd look on his face. 

“What’s that look for?”

“Do you want one?” Aaron asked, his gaze flicking between Robert and Holly.

“A baby?” Robert laughed. “Us?”

“Have you never thought about it?”

Robert hadn't. Babies had been an abstract idea when he'd been marrying Chrissie. A vague possibility that fit in with his idea of a perfect family. But she'd already had a child of her own which made it easier to ignore the need for one. 

It was different with Aaron because everything was different with Aaron and always had been. He wasn't trying to prove anything to anyone now or make anyone else happy. He wasn’t planning years out in advance to make sure he achieved everything. It was just him and Aaron and that was enough. 

“Do you?” he asked instead of answering. 

Aaron shrugged. “We've never talked about it. Having kids.”

“That’s because we’re both a mess,” Robert said with a smile. “It took this long to sort ourselves out. Besides, we've got Liv.” 

Aaron smiled back but shook his head slightly. “She's my sister. That's different.”

Robert supposed it was. He sat back down next to Aaron and looked at Holly.

“Have we sorted ourselves out?” he asked. “Enough to raise a child?”

“I don’t know,” Aaron said. “I’m not talking about having one now or in a couple of months. Just ever. Would you ever want us to have a kid?”

It was possibly the way he said it. Not Robert having a kid but having one _with Aaron_. Suddenly it seemed like an important decision. “Maybe.”

“Maybe’s a good place to start,” Aaron agreed. “I think I’m quite happy playing the doting uncle for a while yet, though.”

“Yeah, exactly,” Robert said. “We've got this one to babysit. Maybe if we're around one…”

“We’ll be able to work out if we want one of our own?” Aaron grinned.

“Look at us being responsible adults,” Robert said. “When did that happen?”

Aaron chuckled. “Don’t worry, it won’t last long.” He leant in and Robert softly on the lips, just as the door opened and Victoria returned, followed closely by Adam.

“And how are yous three getting on?” Vic asked, sitting down on the other side of Robert to gaze adoringly at her daughter.

“I think Robert's planning to take her home with him,” Aaron joked, winking at Vic. 

Adam fidgeted, stepping a little closer and Robert dragged his eyes away from Holly to smile at his brother-in-law. 

“Joke.”

“I know,” Adam said. “Just don't even joke about it, bro. I’m wrapping her in cotton wool and putting a little security tag on her ankle. If she’s really good, I’ll take it off when she’s eighteen.”

“Wow, you’ve officially lost it mate,” Aaron laughed. “When are you allowed to go home?”

“Now,” Vic said, “if you two buzz off and let me get ready.”

Robert handed Holly over to Adam and reached for Aaron’s hand, dragging him to his feet. 

“Can we stop by tomorrow and see you? Once you're settled in at home.”

“He has a mountain of presents for her already,” Aaron told them. “It’s adorable, but I do want the spare room back.”

Vic laughed and kissed Robert's cheek. “You can come around anytime, you know that.”

“Thanks, sis,” he said, hugging her close, before leaning down to press a featherlight kiss to the baby’s head. “See you tomorrow, Holly.”


End file.
